Enigma
by Ritska
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared Hallowe'en Night, after his parents were killed. Not a trace of him remained. The only guess the entire wizarding community has is that Voldemort took him and killed him separately, in some sort of blood ritual. Perseus Black shows up at Hogwarts in 1991, like Harry Potter would have. (Full summery inside, also note that rating may change.)


Full Summery: Remember those old myths about Hallowe'en night? How kids would go missing if they weren't with their parents?  
>How would that change if your parents were killed by the darkest force the world had ever experienced? What if that dark force stole you away in the dead of night?<p>

Harry Potter disappeared Hallowe'en Night, after his parents were killed. Not a trace of him remained. The only guess the entire wizarding community has is that Voldemort took him and killed him separately, in some sort of blood ritual.  
>Perseus Black shows up at Hogwarts in 1991, like Harry Potter would have, along with a host of other kids. He was born January 27th, 1980, to a dead father and dying mother. Raised by the Malfoys and a hidden Lord, he is expected to be a weapon for the Dark.<br>How will his upbringing influence the Boy Who went Missing?

Prologue

**Hiding was something that one couldn't do when being hunted by my Dark Lord. Still, some tried, and they all failed - some doomed to a fate far worse than death. Perhaps it was then known that escape was futile, that no matter where they went they would be found, caught, killed, similar to livestock. Livestock, mindless beasts, that's all they are. Toys to be thrown away once they've lost their appeal. Some of his toys lost their novelty some weeks ago.. I can't particularly say that I pity them; my Lord had a rather good reason to destroy the family, even if I did know them rather personally.**

**P.P.**

**November 27th, 1981**

A giant man tried to walk through a mess of broken boards and fought his way up a pile of rubble to the second floor. One body found; a loving husband, a caring father, dead on the stairs of his very own house. The giant continued to the nursery, doing his best to avoid breathing in the subtle scent that permeated the house. He walked through the doorframe, the door left in pieces along the wall opposite. On the floor in front of a crib laid the still body of a former mother and wife. He tried not to look, for if he did, he would be unable to complete his mission. As he made his way to the crib, he noticed that something was off; the house was too quiet to hold the baby that he had been sent for.

Falling to his knees, he let tears roll down his cheeks. In a shaking voice, he whispered his apology.

"James… Lily… 'm sorry I couldn' protect ye or yer son." His voice broke on the last word, just before he broke into loud sobs.

A soft 'pop' sounded in the air behind the giant, just before two hands touched his shoulders. One was kind and soft, the other a bit more toughened and hard, but both were wrinkled.

"Hagrid… You've done the best you could. The most we can do now is hope for Harry's safety." A soft voice spoke, belonging to an older man who wore periwinkle robes dotted with stars.

"Perhaps little Harry isn't injured. He may just turn up at Hogwarts once he's eleven," a gentler voice said, distinctly not matching with the woman's character.

Hagrid nodded numbly, unable to form intelligible words, and slowly stood and left. He had a flying motorcycle to return.

"We should be going now." The woman said after a few moments of silence.

Just then, another man walked through the door of that very same house. He walked towards what remained of the stairs, not bothering to check the body that laid off to the side. He efficiently climbed the rubble, dusted himself off, and sighed; he had one mission in coming here. As he kept walking, he heard quiet, muffled voices sounding as he reached the nursery. Once in the doorway, he stopped and spoke in disbelief.

"Albus?"

The discussion in the nursery stopped as the two occupants turned to the spy.

"Severus," Albus whispered in surprise.

Dark eyes flickered down to the woman lying on the floor next to the crib, her rich green eyes dull and lifeless. Her skin was slowly turning a paler shade than it had been, taking on a blue tint. He looked back up at Albus sharply, anger flaring in the same eyes that had looked upon his dead love.

"You said you would protect them!" He spoke quietly, anger straining his voice.

"I'm sorry. I never saw this coming. No one did." Albus replied. "I always thought he would just kill Harry, if it came to that."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Severus asked confused, "Where's the boy?"

The three occupants look to each other before Albus replied. "He took the boy, for reasons that are unknown to us. It confuses me just thinking about it." A single phrase ended their conversation, "The muggles are coming, Severus, Minerva."

Without another word, Severus turned on his heel and Disapparated with a loud 'crack.' Albus and Minerva followed suit, relaxing once they stood in the familiar hall of an old school.  
>After a few moments, Albus looked over to his companion. "He went back. He'll probably<p>

send in a report later."

"I hope he does; we need to know what he's planning and how we should prepare. This war will be nasty."


End file.
